


【让爱回嘉】睡在我下铺的情人

by Crrrush



Category: The Chuang, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, 让爱回嘉, 赵嘉不住
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crrrush/pseuds/Crrrush
Summary: 创造营2019的双瓜cp让爱回嘉。大学宿舍设定，微脑洞荤食文学。主让爱回嘉，微微丰起超涌。





	【让爱回嘉】睡在我下铺的情人

01  
这是夏天。  
焉栩嘉从闷热的床上醒来，突然发现自己失去了性欲。  
他赶紧摸出手机登录p站随机播放了一个以往喜欢的户外视频，感觉到自己仍在勃起，可脑子里是看科教片一样的心如止水。

大事不好。

02  
焉栩嘉把头从床帘探出去鬼使神差地喊了一声“赵让”，他发誓这只是在紧急时刻寻求帮助的一种本能。  
如果不是室友牛超丰楚轩又一次翻墙喝酒夜不归宿，他明明应该向那两位表里如一地有经验的哥哥请教，而不是……眼下唯一的、活的、男的，赵让。

焉栩嘉硬着头皮为自己寻找这个行为的合理性，却迟迟没有得到回应。  
“我操，赵让！”他又喝道一声。

戴耳机的男生眉头一皱也骂出口“靠，喊那一嗓子我连枪声都没听见”，摔了一下鼠标发泄情绪，接着摆出一如既往的面瘫脸扭过头来，“你要干嘛。”

焉栩嘉眨了眨眼想了一个委婉的说辞：  
“赵让，如果有一天你发现自己对着桥本有菜没感觉怎么办。”

赵让匪夷所思地挑了下眉继续面无表情地回答“我会换三上悠亚”。

“我的意思是，当你发现你对做爱没兴趣了怎么办？”焉栩嘉小心翼翼地追问并被自己羞得发笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？”果不其然的嘲笑。

“好像也没什么啊。”意料之外的答案。

赵让甩下这句后重新戴上耳机一副别再来烦我的神色准备开启下一局。

03  
“你觉得不严重吗？”不死心。  
“不严重啊……啊跳跳跳！”已经重回虚拟世界。

焉栩嘉叹了口气觉得这是一次极其失败的对话。但他出于乐观，试图把这句话当作变相的安慰，于是平息心情，躺回床塌。然而他翻来覆去觉得还是有点严重，最终决定爬下床与赵让开诚布公，进行学术探讨。

焉栩嘉落地，随手抄起小马扎坐下，百无聊赖地等待网瘾少年结束战斗，并在这个过程反复酝酿自己的情绪及说辞。

也许是被盯的感受太过紧张，赵让很快就一个失手被爆头，他倍受挫败地气愤转头试图甩锅焉栩嘉，而后者瞬间机敏看天避免眼神交流。  
赵让心想，嗯，不愧是话剧社扛把子，居然他妈的没有露出马脚。

“……你说。”赵让无奈之下合上电脑，一个盘腿坐在他旁边。

焉栩嘉赶忙用最朴实的词汇描述了自己的症状和困惑，并等待损友支招。  
只见赵让聚精会神、若有所思，忽然恍然大悟般地瞪眼“哦”了一声，焉栩嘉喜上心头正想接话，然而赵让蹭地一下站起来了，一米八多的大高个子让他顿感压力只好咽回那句“大夫我是不是有救了。”

“你干嘛啊。”

“饿了，吃个泡面。”赵让说完这句大步流星地走向自己的零食基地却还是没逃过屁股上的一掌。

操，手感还挺好的。  
焉栩嘉濒临放弃的表情管理一瞬有了起色，特复杂的那种。

04  
赵让微微屈膝地撅在饮水机前，给泡面桶注上足够的热水。  
咕咚，咕咚。

焉栩嘉眯眼盯着他的腰臀曲线忽然感到口干舌燥，他的喉结也随着水桶里的泡泡一起上下起伏。似乎有什么东西变得不同寻常起来，可他还没来得及想清楚，只好若无其事地吆喝一声“给我来口水”。

赵让折身返回，一手举着泡面桶，一手递来温度刚好的水，没坐下，而是一副二五八万的拽样在寝室里来回晃腿。晃了一会儿可能是觉得太无聊了，偏过头继续探讨病情。

“所以你还能硬吗？”  
“那必须能啊。”说完话发现对面人略显嘲讽的笑意，焉栩嘉面带愠色“你他妈质疑这个干嘛”。

赵让没吭声，摆出一副“焉栩嘉我看你其实是不行了吧”的挑衅面孔，继续端着泡面来回晃腿。

“……操。”焉栩嘉心一横把手伸进底裤里套弄起来，他刻意压制着那股不同寻常的羞耻感，假装自己超级云淡风轻。  
他暗中决定把自己年度演技高光时刻TOP1颁发给现在，而不是上次和牛超丰楚轩在专场演的《家》。

几下动作，老二已经高高地竖起来，焉栩嘉仰起头看赵让，赵让偷笑。他反复观察后判断这是人体科学的反自然现象，干脆在上面弹了一下。焉栩嘉回报以一脚。

赵让咧开嘴：“焉栩嘉，那只能说明你脑子出问题了。”一根手指戳上眉心。

“你才脑子出问题了！”焉栩嘉打了一下赵让的头然后迅速收手并在心里暗骂这样太像调情。

还没有疲软下去的小小嘉不合时宜地挺立了一下，赵让干咳一声扭过头去开始吃泡面。焉栩嘉也没吭声，只是把赵让的小动作尽收眼底。

05  
赵让掀盖吃了一口又合上盖子左顾右盼。  
“没放料吧傻子。”焉栩嘉一副了然的样子，就这么看着赵让慌张地寻找他的调料包。

赵让像作弊被抓包一样心虚地“哦“一声，迅速从饮水机顶拿下调料随便一撒，然后张开小嘴自顾自地开吃。

焉栩嘉静静地坐了一会儿等待那玩意平息下去，百无聊赖地瞅着对面这个毫无同情心的傻子用他的小嗓子眼吞泡面。他想起刚才赵让撅着屁股接水的画面，觉得那一幕似曾相识，想了一会儿明白过来，街舞社招新时赵让作为副社长的舞台，也有这么一个撩人的wave。  
……只是那个时候，舞台上还有作为社长的牛超。

焉栩嘉、牛超、丰楚轩，话剧社台柱子。  
赵让、牛超、丰楚轩，街舞社社长班子。  
神仙搭配，也是微妙的搭配。不过一寝四人，落下一个总归不好，于是无论话剧社还是街舞社有活动，他们总是四个人捆绑出动。

街舞社招新的庆功宴令焉栩嘉记忆犹新。那个晚上，也许是酒精过猛，也许是熬夜太凶，凌晨三点四个人互相搀扶着爬回寝室，其余三人在碰到床的一刻就鼾声如雷，而他独自失眠了。  
在半梦半醒中，他总是看到赵让穿着纽扣质量永远不好的衬衫，朱唇微启，发丝微湿，然后反复做那个wave，浑圆饱满、由下到上；顺序播放、倒序播放。

直到清晨第一缕阳光撒入，那三人依旧鼾声如雷，焉栩嘉依旧循环播放。  
他磨蹭到早课开始前一分钟下定决心踏入毛概教室，他本来不会去这种课的，只是在那一天，他必须对着正经八百的课本不断洗脑“色即是空空即是色”。  
值得庆幸的是挡的光辉让他真正接受了洗礼，回到寝室看到赵让衣衫不整地抱着亮黄色海绵宝宝睡衣，焉栩嘉嘴角一撇，默念“sb海绵宝宝”，然后徒手帮赵让换上那件睡衣。

他觉得这种发自内心的嫌弃才算是没有愧对他们的革命友谊。

而时隔数月的这个夏天，焉栩嘉忽然发现自己失去性欲的这个夏天。  
他觉得他和赵让的革命友谊可能又要被玷污了。  
而他好像，至少单方面地，并不是很介意这一点。

06  
赵让第一次觉得四人寝室有这么大，第一次觉得九层太高而夜太安静。除了更加用力地吸泡面，他不知道如何打破现在的僵局。  
好尴尬啊。他把没有缘由的脸颊发热归罪于泡面太烫。

“……赵让。”焉栩嘉哑着嗓子低低地喊了一声，像是很远，像是很近。  
赵让嘴里那口还没吞完就暂停动作等待后半句。

“……你想做爱吗？”  
赵让瞬间被噎到然后猛地咳嗽起来以此表示自己的莫名其妙。

焉栩嘉不知道在反射弧本来就长的赵让进食时语出惊人算不算趁人之危，但他觉得反正事态已经不可控了，便任由自己头脑发热下去。  
焉栩嘉起身，掰着赵让的肩膀把他翻面，把对方手里的泡面夺走轻放在旁边的桌子上。预备动作完成，他深吸一口气抬眼对上赵让微微有些下垂眼的双眸，然后就看到赵让脸上的表情从“卧槽你神经病吧”转变成“卧槽你不是来真的吧”。

焉栩嘉不想硬来，但既然赵让没有明确情愿的表示，他便将这视作一种默许——尽管十有八九是赵让这傻子还没反映过来。  
他收敛了自己的鼻息，微笑，轻声说“乖”。然后一手扶着他循环播放了一万次的腰肢将性幻想对象安放在床上，另一手轻轻摁灭了书桌的台灯。

夏天很热，耐心很少，黑暗作业的焉栩嘉敛不住的呼吸变得有些迷乱。  
赵让在反映过来焉栩嘉的真实意图后试图反抗，只是腕力有别，毫不意外地失败了。他在失败后再度回想起自己和隔壁班的王志文和吴季峰掰手腕的惨痛经历，并发誓接下来一定好好健身不偷懒，下次不能再受这种奇耻大辱。

下次？为什么会想到下次？赵让两眼一黑，怨恨自己今天忘了查黄历，然后又说服自己相信黄历上书“今日适宜搞黄”，然后继续两眼一黑。

焉栩嘉两腿一边一个地跪坐在赵让身上，三下五除二地将赵让的上衣褪下。其实本可以再温柔一点，只是他无法抑制自己对赵让的情欲，也无法抑制自己对海绵宝宝的鄙夷。他暗骂一声“sb海绵宝宝”，把海绵宝宝耀武扬威的笑脸扔到一边，以此宣示对革命友谊的疯狂践踏。

赵让感受到了这种践踏，并欲哭无泪地对着空气大骂。  
你妈的焉栩嘉，你妈的失去性欲，你妈的还能硬。  
……你妈的我泡面还没吃完。

他好想大喊一声“老师我出戏了”来让这出闹剧停息，但当焉栩嘉的手移动到下身时他明白这不是演习，紧接着萌生出一种“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉”的悲壮感。

再下一秒，赵让感到有两片湿湿的东西贴上了他的唇瓣。  
那是一个极尽暧昧的吻，也是一个不容反抗的吻。

07  
焉栩嘉喜欢月光，喜欢赵让的床，喜欢月光掠进玻璃洒在赵让身上。  
他像品读一部电影一样品读这具胴体，在最无法用语言描绘的欲望面前，他只能沉默地送上一个暧昧的、霸道的吻。

他用舌头撬开赵让的牙齿，缓缓向深处滑去，与此同时，手也不安分地揉捏着敏感的乳尖。他感到赵让的那粒粉红和他的下身一齐挺立起来，而自己的那根也不甘示弱地翘着。

焉栩嘉没想到自己和赵让会走到这一步，做梦都没想过。  
可能想到过，但他不承认、不能说。他忽然觉得自己克制了太久，于是使劲搅动着舌头使赵让无法克制地呻吟出声。

焉栩嘉享受着在安静的夜晚被无限放大的，耻辱的嘤咛，突然舌尖刺痛了一下。他一睁眼就看见了赵让眼角泛泪却还是赌气地报以狡黠的笑，于是他离开赵让的双唇，在锁骨回咬一口以示警告。再次抬眸时，目光已有几分审视的意味。

赵让心里一凉，想着焉栩嘉怕是要在床上让他叫哥哥，他咽了下口水准备求饶。  
而焉栩嘉继续居高临下地审视着，忽而眼光柔软，说了一句“赵让，你好性感“。

赵让困惑于焉栩嘉的用词，也困惑于自己身体忽然的渴求。他感到焉栩嘉毛绒绒的脑袋凑近，在他的颈窝停驻。焉栩嘉的鼻息在他耳边化作爱欲的感召，他听到焉栩嘉的呼吸引发了自己的再度呻吟。

在领地失守前的最后一秒，赵让心想，我完了。

08  
这是闷热的夏天，潮湿的夏天。赵让在不清醒的意识里，感受着焉栩嘉修长的手指探入后面，一根、两根，而自己的后穴过分淫荡地潮湿着。  
他此刻再也没有反抗或是反击的力气，或者就算有力气，他也不想反抗了。他原谅这个潮湿的夏天，也原谅这个潮湿的自己。

任由焉栩嘉抬起自己的双腿，将那根粗长的阴茎埋在自己紧俏的臀瓣之间摩擦，赵让的脑子里全然是陌生的奇异和羞耻。

依旧是安静的夜，赵让紧闭却还是偷偷漏出的一声轻哼，彻底切断了他的理智。他只觉得自己紧绷的身体不可自持地扭动起来，寻欢的欲望越发强烈。  
他甚至感恩焉栩嘉此刻不发一语，他无法想象如果要那副低音炮来描述这番淫乱的场景，将使他怎样无地自容。

焉栩嘉小心翼翼地推移，没有特别用力，却就这样一直深入直肠的中央。焉栩嘉看着自己的阳物被赵让一缩一紧的推移，想起自己干渴的喉咙，想起大桶水上腾的泡泡。他在赵让紧绷的肌肉里、淫荡的呻吟里、不安的呼吸里刺激着自己的征服欲。

他再也忍不住自己的饥渴，也不必忍住。两手摸到臀瓣用力揉捏起来，他欣赏着那些肌肉线条在他双手之间变换着形状。  
接下来是柔嫩的大腿内侧，再接下来是平坦而有力的小腹，再接下来是平滑的腰侧。他在赵让的身体上探索自己双手的方寸，也在赵让的欲望里探索自己的欲望。

赵让的耻辱和快乐交替着涌来，他有时想要昏厥过去来掩饰这场云雨，有时想要放下尊严求他更加用力，在更深一点的地方触碰他的酥痒。  
可赵让太好面子，而焉栩嘉太有毅力，于是他们保持这种不说出口的挑逗般的默契，在翻进翻出的抽插里，安抚着彼此的欲想。

焉栩嘉重重地喘着气，他在凌乱的床上操纵着这具修长的漂亮身体。裸露的漂亮身体吞吐着他的巨大，下身的小嘴里不停发出滋滋的水声。他努力地转移注意力，试图忽视这具漂亮身体的诱惑。但一切都是无用功，他的胸膛不停起伏着，叫嚣着他所体验的纵情的快乐。

他埋下身子，用灵活的舌尖舔弄他所视范围内的每一寸肌肤，引得赵让张大了嘴使劲呼吸，以此缓解燥热和胀痛的身体。焉栩嘉用鼻尖轻轻扫着赵让的乳尖，让它们一直挺立着、颤抖着。在赵让已经字不成句的时候，焉栩嘉轻轻啃噬了赵让的乳尖，他感到身下的人开始一阵阵地颤抖，紧接着是难以掩饰的浪叫，股缝间不断渗出的液体暗示着赵让正在接受彻底的玩弄。

焉栩嘉知道赵让快要来了，于是更加高频地抽插起来，并在赵让即将崩溃之时缓和下来，就这样反复摆弄着他的小穴。  
赵让羞愤却无能为力，他腾出一只右手，开始套弄自己已经硬得不行的阳物。在这样刺激的前后夹击下，赵让高呼一声，欢畅地释放了自己的全部液体。

而他因高潮而紧缩的肠壁迅速包裹着焉栩嘉的粗大，也将他送上了淫荡的高峰。焉栩嘉闷哼一声，赶忙拔出，让白液肆意地射在床单上。他瘫倒在赵让身边，在疲惫的顶点听见一声如空气般轻柔的“我爱你”。

番外：  
牛超记不清回到寝室时是几点了，只记得推开门就看到两个赤身裸体的小人乱七八糟地叠在床上。  
他揉了揉眼睛，合上门，深呼吸，再推开。反复确认了几次自己没喝大没做梦。

跟随其后的丰楚轩一瞥门就明白了情况，他在心里为焉栩嘉庆贺，想了会儿又觉得应该是为赵让庆贺。一时间想不明白，就一把拖走仍处在失语状态的牛超说“走我们出去看日出”，脑补着牛超像上次集体拉练时那样天真地挥手，学着别人高呼“日出来了”的样子。

几小时后。

焉栩嘉从睡梦中苏醒，迷迷糊糊看到床头有个人影，他一个激灵坐起来并随手抄起枕头准备进攻。

“栩嘉。”  
看清来者后焉栩嘉把自己摔回床上暗示睡眠缺少的烦躁。  
“……那什么，我好像，也失去性欲了。”

当焉栩嘉反应过来这句话的深意时赵让已经爬到他床上跪在他身上。  
焉栩嘉瞪了半天眼睛没憋出来一个字，下一秒就是凑近的狼狗在他耳边的潮湿鼻息。

焉栩嘉任凭那人将自己衣裤褪尽并做好了任人宰割的觉悟，但是进来的那一瞬间他还是差点哭出声。  
这时他才理解昨晚自己的行径有多恶劣，他咬着牙狠狠给赵让嘴上亲了一口，然后就迎来了更加猛烈的撞击。

焉栩嘉闭上眼睛后听到了自己不堪的呻吟。  
他想：  
赵让你可真行，他妈的全乱套了。

**Author's Note:**

> 大部队在微博超话【让爱回嘉】等你 : )


End file.
